red_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celerity
Celerity is a praxis that enables vampires to move at superhuman speeds. They are able to react, think, and run at speeds far beyond mortals, and are gifted with grace humans could never match. Level 1 Cat’s Grace The vampire gains a balance and grace equal to and surpassing world-class trapeze artists. They can walk and even run across ledges and wires effortlessly and can keep their balance on the slimmest of supports. Rapid Reflexes While their bodies still can’t defy the laws of nature, vampires with this power perceive events instantly and can react to them with superhuman alacrity. They can observe incoming projectiles to the extent that they can attempt to dodge arrows and even bullets without available cover. Level 2 Fleetness Their mastery of Celerity now allows the vampire to move and react with dizzying speed. Level 3 Blink The vampire swiftly closes in on a foe, engaging or escaping in the blink of an eye. To an unprepared observer the user almost appears to teleport, a rush of wind the only sign of their passing. Traversal With blurring speed the vampire can run or climb along any surface, including vertical and even liquid mediums. While Traversal does not grant insect-like supernatural traction, running up or along walls present little problem. Walking on water remains impossible, but the vampire can run on water for a limited distance given a run-up. Level 4 Draught of Elegance The Blood of the vampire becomes saturated with the power of Celerity, conveying a part of that power to anyone who drinks of it. While this is also a first step towards a Blood Bond, already bound thralls or servants have little use for such worries, and even non-bound allies might decide to brave a sip for the sake of temporary power. Unerring Aim Amalgam: Auspex 2 The world around them slowing to a crawl, the vampire can aim and throw or fire any weapon at a target as if the target were stationary. Duration: A single attack Level 5 Lightning Strike Faster than the eye can follow, the vampire can strike with fist or melee weapon at such speed that the opponent is unable to defend or take evasive action. Split Second The speed at which the vampire moves catches up with their supercharged perception, allowing them to react to events around them at a moment’s notice. Ambushers find their prey already standing behind them, and favors asked are completed before the words leave the supplicants mouth. Level 6 Momentum A large part of impact comes from the force it moves with, but also with its speed. A master of Celerity can focus their speed all into one forceful instant, allowing them to briefly lift things no human should ever be able to, or to strike with deadly force. Precision A master of Celerity with this manifestation can use their immense dexterity to conduct acts of fine manipulation with inhuman precision. Projectile Despite the fact that a vampire with Celerity moves at incredible speeds, any bullets he fires or knives he throws while in this state don’t move any faster than they normally would. Scientifically minded vampires have been baffled by the phenomenon for centuries, but more pragmatic ones have found a way to work around it. Projectile enables a vampire to take his preternatural speed and transfer it into something he has thrown, fired, or launched. Level 7 Flower of Death In combat, speed kills. A proper application of Celerity in combat can turn even the meekest vampire into a walking abattoir. How much more deadly, then, is a vampire with the ability to utilize his preternatural speed to the utmost in combat? Flower of Death allows a vampire to take his Celerity and apply it in full to each hand-to-hand or melee attack he makes. Level 8 Physical Defiance A vampire's speed has reached a point so unnatural that for brief moments, the fundamental laws of nature cease to affect her. She can move in any direction, in spite of obstructions, in spite of gravity, and in spite of logic. She can run upwards for brief bursts. She can walk through (or on) water. She can walk up walls. Time Out of Time At this level, the vampire thinks a moment before everyone around her, and her reflexes carry her vast distances before others can blink. She can bolt out of the way even as a blade grazes her flesh. This makes her nigh-untouchable when she wishes to be. Zephyr Zephyr produces an effect vaguely similar to one of the legendary comic book-style uses of enhanced speed, allowing its practitioner to run so fast he can run across water. Particularly successful applications of Zephyr allow a vampire to go so far as to run up walls and, in at least one recorded instance, across a ceiling. Level 9 Level 10 Category:Powers